


One Hell of a Scar

by hentadiles



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, clones are going to be the death of me, technically pre-captain rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentadiles/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often times the story is more interesting than the scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Scar

CT-7567 had become quite caught up in the monotony that was his existence. Trials that were initially meant to challenge him had become mere second nature. He was bored, and bored is not a good quality in a soldier.

The rest of his squad mates felt pretty much the same. They knew how to shoot, run, hack, and survive. 7567 and his brothers were fed up with being treated like the younger clones only in their second year of training. Four years the squad had worked their  _shebs_  off. They couldn’t even imagine what else there was left to learn.

They were reaching a turning point in their training, with downtime nearly every hour, unfortunately leaving the boys to entertain themselves for short bursts at a time.   
  
“When are they ever going to let us  _move on_ ,” one of his brothers groaned from the bunk beneath him. “We’ve passed every test they can throw at us what more do they want?”  
  
“They could be finishing up the paperwork right now, who knows we might be moving on today.” 7567 sat up and leaned over the edge of the bunk to look down at his squad-mate. “Let’s just enjoy our time off, from what I’ve heard we’re not going to have much of that later on.” The other clone rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes sir, Commander, sir,” he mock saluted and grinned. 7567 scowled. The squad had sort of unanimously voted that he should be the first one into all of the training simulations and for all of his groaning, 7567 didn’t really mind.   
  
“Hey 7567,” the smart-ass in the lower bunk reached up and smacked the side of his’s leg.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How many pull-ups can you do?”  
  
“More than you, 9488.” It was standard banter, they would challenge each other to do stupid things and the Kaminoans would look the other way. Friendly competition kept the boys happy and close knit.   
  
“Oh yeah?” 9488 sat up. “Let’s go then, right here. We can use the edge of the bunks.”   
  
7567 gave a lopsided grin. “You’re on.” He kicked his legs off of the bunk and dropped down grabbing the edge between the metal frame and mattress on his way down. 9488 rushed around to the other side of the bunks and clambered to position. 

“Ready?” He poked his head down under the top bed and stared at 7567.   
  
“Set.” 7567 replied.  
  
“GO.” They both yelled and immediately yanked themselves up until they could see each other’s faces over the top mattress.   
300 pull ups later 9488 flopped to the ground.  
  
“Alright 7567, you win,” he conceded begrudgingly.  
7567 smiled and just kept going.   
He got about twenty more pulls in before his shoulders gave and he came crashing to the ground, smashing his jaw on the metal of the bottom bunk. He cried out and clamped his hand over his chin as he crumpled onto the floor.   
  
“7567 are you okay?” 9488 sprinted over to his side and knelt down next to him. 7567 forced back tears and nodded, trying to climb to his feet.   
“Hey, stay put okay, you’re bleeding really bad. I’m gonna go get someone okay stay here.” 9488 jumped up and ran off to find someone to help. He came back barely two minutes later with one of their training sergeants.   
  
“What happened here?” The sergeant asked, both concerned and angry.   
  
“We were just seeing how many pull ups we could do, sir.” 9488 hung his head. “It was just for fun.”  
  
“Does this look like fun to you? Do you think he’s having fun now?” Accusing eyes glared at 9488 who shrunk in his shoulders in an attempt to make himself as small as he possibly could.   
  
“I’m sorry sir.”  
  
“Don’t do it again, am I understood?”  
  
“Sir, yes sir.” The sergeant turned his attention back to 7567.  
  
“You alright son?” 7567 nodded and the sergeant pulled a cloth out of his medi-pack. “Don’t you ever let me catch you doing that again, you hear?” 7567 nodded again, still unable to speak.  
The sergeant laughed.  
  
 “You’re going to have one hell of a scar, soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> So because I am a terrible person who cannot write something happy or cute without something awful and heartbreaking, have this:
> 
> Headcanon: 7567 and 9488 became pretty much best friends after this incident. Eventually 7567 took the name Rex and 9488 took the name Lex. Rex continued to insist that he be first in to every fight, even after the war started.  
> Except for one.  
> Lex insisted it was his turn to take point. He stepped on a landmine. Rex was barely 3 steps behind him and is lucky to be alive making him  
> First in, Last Standing.


End file.
